sbf31fandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Wars!
Minecraft Wars! '''(known as '''UnityCraft Wars! from Season 6-9) was a series created by QuilJ1 that has several players in a massive Free For All Survival game of Minecraft. The series first began in April 2012, however after 4 seasons the show was rebooted and the rebooted series began in September 2012. SBF31 began to compete in the wars in the New Season 1. SBF stopped competing in the wars after the 9th season due to a fallout between the group members, which then led to the series' cancellation. A new war series Minecraftsalot Wars! 'was created by Plat, Joe, Ben, and ATH which SBF competed in until June 2013 when he decided to take a break from Minecraft. In July 2013, UnityCraft Wars was brought back, and it is unknown if SBF will rejoin this war series. Regular Competitors In The Minecraft Wars This is a list of regular competitiors in the Minecraft Wars: SBF, Quil, Joe, Ben, Kris, Replay, Glace, ATH, Pinkie, Plat, Mega, Wolf, Thunder, Kevin, Stormy, Laser, Attcker, Matt (Banned After S4), Bit, Nick, Carson, Soren, Arcy, Cyanide, Typez, Gli, Surf, Marshall. Minecraft War Winners These are all the winners of every season of the Minecraft Wars. *'Season 0-Replay *'Season 1 (Old)'-Glace *'Season 2 (Old)'-Thunder *'Season 3 (Old)'-Quil *'Season 1'-ATH *'Season 2'-Pinkie *'Season 3'-Attcker, Bit, Replay, and Wolf *'Season 4'-Mega and Kris *'Season 5A'-Ben *'Season 5B'-Kris *'Season 5Z (The Other Minecraft War)'-Cyanide *'Season 6 (UnityCraft)'-Quil and Mega *'Season 7 (Lone Survivor')-Quil *'Season 8 (The Ultimate Test)'-Quil, Kris, and Senris *'Season 9 (Final Destination)'-Arcy MInecraftsalot War Winners These are all the winners in every season of the Minecraftsalot Wars. *'Season 1-'''Cyanide *'Season 2 (Pick Your Pairs)-'Joe and Arcy *'Season 3-'Gli, Joe, and Surf *'Season 4-'Plat *'Season 5-'Surf, Ben, and Joe *'Season 6A (Team America vs Team Britiana)'-Joe, Ben, Marshall, and Cyanide *'Season 6B (Team America vs Team Britiana)-'Joe, Arcy, and Ben *'Season 7-''' Themes of Each Season These are the themes of each season of the Minecraft Wars. This is only the rebooted seasons, as the older seasons did not have themes. Minecraft/UnityCraft Wars: *'Season 1'-Free For All *'Season 2'-Free For All *'Season 3'-Pairs of 4 *'Season 4'-Pairs of 2 *'Season 5A'-Free For All *'Season 5B'-Free For All *'Season 5Z (The Other Minecraft War)'-Free For All *'Season 6 (UnityCraft)'-Pairs of 2 *'Season 7 (Lone Survivor)'-Free For All *'Season 8 (The Ultimate Test)'-Ultra Hardcore *'Season 9 (Final Destination)'-Free For All Minecraftsalot Wars: *'Season 1-'''Free For All *'Season 2 (Pick Your Pairs)'-Pairs of 2 *'Season 3-'Random Pairs of 3 *'Season 4-'Free For All *'Season 5-'Pairs of 3 *'Season 6A (Team America vs Team Britiana)-'Teams of 5 and 4 *'Season 6B (Team America vs Team Britiana)-'Teams of 5 and 6 *'Season 7-'Free For All Multiple Winners In The Minecraft Wars These are the amount of times people have won the wars, in order of most to least. #Joe-5 Wins #Ben-4 Wins #Arcy-4 Wins #Quil-4 Wins #Kris-3 Wins #Cyanide-3 Wins #Replay-2 Wins #Mega-2 Wins #Surf-2 Wins SBF31's Placings In The Minecraft Wars These SBF's standings during the Minecraft Wars. '''Minecraft/UnityCraft Wars:' *'Season 1'-8th Place (Killed By Spider) *'Season 6 (UnityCraft)'-6th Place (Killed By Quil) Cheating Issues Several people have cheated in the course of the seasons which has caused drama between members of the war. Kris, Matt, and Quil have admitted to cheating in the wars, and one season had to be redone due to cheating (Season 5). Quil's cheating resulted in the cancellation of the UnityCraft Wars due to arguments within the group. Category:Shows